Ambrosé Edesia
(Former) | occupation = Minister of Food Chef at Mariejois (Former) One of the Shichifukujin (Retired) | residence = A Wano Province | alias = Daikokuten (大黒天, lit. "Great Black Heavens") (Formerly) Eden (エデン, Eden) | epithet = "Elderly Queen of Cooking" (老后の炊事, Rōkō no Suiji) | jva = | Funi eva = | age = 178 | status = Alive | height = 4'8" (148cm) | weight = 72 lbs (32.6 kg) }} Edesia Ambrosé (エデシア·アンブロセ, Edeshia Anburoze), nicknamed Eden (エデン, Eden) for simplicity's sake by her crewmates and others close to her, is a well-known , , and a member of the Black Widow Pirates — part of the Shichifukujin, the third-highest tier of the crew, who act as governors over different aspects according to their captain's design. Formerly over a Wano province as the "Minister of Food", she was given the title Daikokuten (大黒天, lit. "Great Black Heavens") to cement her position until her eventual retirement to live a peaceful life away from government affairs. Traveling the world for more than a century, she's cooked for many citizens — rich and poor, in hopes of spreading the joys of cooking and eating; she's later scouted by the World Government, offering her a position in ' kitchen in exchange for fulfilling her desires. Staying there for a few decades, she ultimately grew tired of the ' reckless decadence and left under the form of "retirement". By destiny's hand or through mere coincidence, she met Daddy L. Legs and eventually joined her crew; her culinary skilled known internationally, she's hailed as the "Elderly Queen of Cooking" (老后の炊事, Rōkō no Suiji) — denoting to her mastery of various culinary methods, which are skillfully used inside and outside of battle, as well as capable of cooking any dish with little to no difficulty — something she prides herself in, being her life's work. Appearance Edesia is a woman who's known for being rather humble and kind yet strict individual, similar to an old-fashioned mother caring for her children; this is exhibited through her appearance and mannerisms. Though she's a , thanks to the effects of her cooking, she's still human thus subjected to senescence, like any other person. As an elderly woman, she's shorter than those around her — possibly the shortest of everyone in the crew; typically, her skin is wrinkled and her hair color has dulled over time, despite no gray hairs being evident. She's also has a hunched back, which straightens every time she enters battle — proving to have no adverse effects on her performance; Edesia owes this to eating her enhanced-cooking and exercising under extreme conditions, getting her body to function in the way she wants despite aging being a factor. Having slanted and closed eyes, which opens whenever she gets serious or is angered, she has a bulbous and soft face — exuding a grandmotherly aura. Having pink knot-tied hair, she's usually seen with a smile on her face. Her clothing is rather stereotypical, denoting to her grandmotherly status, despite being in a high position of power; in fact, most wouldn't know her status in Wano or her affiliation with the Black Widows from first glance until she exudes an iota of her power and authority. Her casual clothes consists of a pink sweater with orange pants, a white apron, and pink sandals with hearts on them; however, she wears the standard attire of a chef whenever she's in the kitchen preparing a large meal, and seen in various other outfits whenever she travels to certain places outside of Wano — typically for health and occasional reasons. Personality For many years of her life, Ambrosé has been known for her magnanimous nature towards others, often putting them above herself — regardless of the situation, from the time she traveled the world to her becoming a high-ranking member of the Black Widow Pirates, her personage hasn't waned, unlike her physical self. It's such that her kindness towards others make her revered across Wano Country and everywhere she's traveled — earning the trust and loyalty of the lives she's touched through her cooking and maternal instincts. Initially she was known as "Mother Eden", but currently she's commonly called "Grandma Eden" by her crew and those she rules over. As one of the oldest and wisest members of the Black Widow Pirates, she treats her fellow crew members, and in most cases — her captain, as one of her grandchildren; she's kind yet stern when she needs to, and always does her best to comfort and nurture them so that they grow up healthily. There are times where she spoils them so that they could lean on her, which owes to her "habit", something she desperately curbs because she knows that "spoiled children" end up rotten. Like any grandmother, she does "certain actions" — such as pinching their cheeks, tucking them when they fall asleep, holding them tight, making them snacks, etc. However, she's well aware when they need space or when they need to learn a lesson for their sake, thus will not get involved with them until they're ready to talk to her or others. She's noted to dispense advice needed, using her experience as a basis for her words. Her years of traveling and charity in many countries gives her a large-minded view of the world, understanding the nature of both beast and man; this leaves her as empathetic as possible to the plights and advantages of others, giving her a certain level of premonition that can easily surpasses the enhanced perceptions of Kenbunshoku Haki. It's such that it seems like she's an oracle, capable of reading any and all situations her citizens, her crew members and herself happen to be in, and solve almost immediately — even though she claims to be one of the "dumbest" crew members. It's said that the citizens of the Wano province she governs over revere her as the wisest ruler in the last fifty years, capable of running the province as smoothly as one can while making advances to its infrastructure. As one bearing the title, "Elderly Queen of Cooking" (老后の炊事, Rōkō no Suiji), nearly every nation she visits revere her for her culinary knowledge, philosophies, and prowess — being one of the few renowned chefs to bring great change to the cooking world. To Edesia, cooking is her way of life and one of the most sacred acts she could ever perform. She believes and teaches that cooking is meant to leave positive impressions and bring people together, giving them some common ground which they can bond over. She takes her status as a cook very seriously, and takes in pupils who she knows will be serious about the craft; it's because of this that she rarely takes on students, and those she trains will always become well-known chefs in their right. Most chefs that she's trained often name their cooking techniques, franchises, and everything in between after her in some way — giving her a firm grasp on the cooking world. It's been said that, despite her province being small, it serves as a popular hot spots in Wano because of her presence — especially for cooks and epicureans. Like most people, she has an extremely high level of disdain for the — calling them "spoiled brats" and unmoved by their inflated egos, god complex, and overbearingly needless existence. Though generally kind and exudes positive emotions, giving everyone a fair chance, she often would feel sadness or anger when the need arises; it's commented by various members of her crew that Ambrosé's wrath isn't something that should be taken lightly. As one bearing Haoshoku Haki — the rarest of the three Haki, she's capable of instilling fear into those she targets, putting them in a state of submission. When alone, she often reflects on her past and laments over her various failures; though she weeps on those she lost, especially her husband, she doesn't leave signs so that she won't worry anyone. While not combat-thirsty as some of her crew members, she's considered to be very strong — despite her strength slightly waning over the years, thus would volunteer as either a partner or instructor. Well-versed in politics and speaking on the behalf of others, she would serve as the ambassador for Legs when the need arises — being as professional as possible. History Growing up in a world filled with turmoil and power imbalances, Eden is a product of an unjust society while an example of a Samaritan doing their best to fix the various injustices surrounding them; even though her life was one of self-sacrifice and suffering, her efforts had a profound impact on many countries and kingdoms — making her existence memorable internationally. From her earliest memory, Edesia grew up modestly and living a normal lifestyle; she didn't want and appreciate everything she had. However, she lived near the poor and later learned that her parents came from that lifestyle; this revelation ingrained something profound in her mentality — wanting her to help others to the best of her abilities. Though she wasn't the best at most things, she's rather skilled at cooking from the lessons received from her mother. Over the next few years, she traveled internationally — helping poorer kingdoms and nations by feeding its citizens, teaching them culinary techniques and philosophies, helping them procure food using their environment to their advantage, and making sure to appreciate what it means to have a meal. Her kind maternal nature along with her ever-growing culinary experience earned her fame across the globe, leaving those she's helped in-debt to her — even to this day. During this period, she met and married her husband, who later died at the hands of the World Government, as he was an infamous criminal affiliated with the Revolutionary Army; this placed her in a compromising position that forced her to work in as one of its top chefs. For many years, she's slaved away in the kitchen, serving food to the people she would later come to despise — the . Upon reaching the proper age, she relieved herself from such a prison in the form of retirement, stating that it's become impossible for her to "hold a knife". Sometime after, she continued her international travels, taking on students who would later become famous chefs in their respective rights and later gained a firm grasp on the culinary world, her name is synonymous with cooking itself. Eden later settled in the Wano Country sometime after its internal conflict; through unknown means, she met Daddy L. Legs — joining her crew for personal reasons, and given her current position. During her time of regulation, the province governed by her became rather popular because of her status as an icon in the culinary world and her title of "Minister of Food". She's well-known for being a "grandmother" to her crewmates and people, thus often referred to as such, with many forgetting her high position of power quite often until she acts on it when necessary. Equipment Ganglari ( , lit. "Lustrous Culinary Proliferation"): Edesia signature knife that she's wielded for the last 75 years, it's something wondrous for both its appearance and power — despite looking like a mere kitchen tool; taking the form of a moderately long and beautiful kitchen knife, it possesses a pink lustrous shine and fits easily in one's hand. Its handle also shines with equal luster and appears to be made out of some sort of well crafted pink stone-like material. According to Edesia, she's used this blade for both battle and culinary due to it wielding absurd sharpness; she notes that the blade never dulled or cracked the moment it came into her possession, qualities that served her well when she faced and disarmed a wide variety of armed opponents over her lifetime. It's assumed that the knife itself is a Meitō and on-par with one of the 21 O Wazamono grade swords due to its qualities, though it hasn't been confirmed. Under Edesia's usage, great things have been accomplished with the knife that would easily make her a combatant to be feared. Staff: Edesia is always seen with a walking staff she uses to "support" herself, said to be a gift from her deceased husband; made form a durable wood that can withstand large amounts of damage, it has an ornate appaearance and is said to be highly valued. She commonly uses this stick to fend off her adversaries when she doesn't feel like using Ganglari. Powers & Abilities Physical Prowess Martial Arts Expertise Culinary Techniques Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Busoshoku Haki Haoshoku Haki Other Skills Quotes *(To her crewmates) "Go ahead, dear children. Have your fill and eat properly. We have much work ahead of us! Wano isn't going to run itself, y'know! Hehehehe." *(Edesia about the ingredients she uses) "I can hear them, the "voice" of these ingredients. When I answer their calls, my cooking will reach its peak and dishes of unimaginable tastes will be born." *(About her captain) "She's still wet behind the ears in a few places, but our Captain is an excellent leader. She's like the daughter that I'll always be proud of, no matter how many times she's screwed up; it's because I know, every day she tries her best for the people she cares about." *(Her hatred for the World Nobles) "Such slovenly creatures; in all my life, never have I met such entitled uncivilized and ignorant brats. They're worse than toddlers, even though they're fully grown! It doesn't matter what their origins are, they're human in the end! Do they think they will live forever?! If so, I hope someone snaps them out of such a foolish notion. If push comes to shove, they will be the ONLY people I will never serve food to. Even a stray animal knows the graciousness of having food placed in front of them, something they lack in my years of slaving away in Mariejois' kitchen." *(Signature Catchphrase) "It's (insert meal time here), and you're on the menu. I wonder how you'll taste under the influence of my culinary skills?" *(Contemplation on her life thus far) "All I've done is feed people who couldn't feed themselves; while that has brought me great joy, my cooking often brought about my demise. I lost many loved ones because of my cooking, rather... the lack of. Not to mention my skills being wasted on those who don't fully appreciate what it means to eat. Regardless, I feel like things happen for a reason." Trivia *She's based on Setsuno from the anime/manga series, Toriko. *This article is the first to be officially debuted as a , albeit for another user. References Category:Female Characters Category:Cooks Category:Black Widow Pirates Category:Pirates Category:Swordsmen